One More Rumble!
by NarayanK
Summary: Link, Hero of Time, savior of Hyrule, slayer of evil, and the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Yagami High School is in for another round of chaos, because it won't be the first time seeing a pointy-eared boy breaking pots and cutting grass for money!
1. Welcome to Yagami City!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda and School Rumble.**

**Author's Notes: This follows the Ocarina of Time's Link. Some spoilers may occur.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night.

No really, it was. It was so dark, that one might think that the Mayan Apocalypse had finally begun. Rain poured down mercilessly, and only the houses and apartment complexes were enough to fully fend them off. Televisions were filled with reports claiming that the day afterwards would have a better weather, but many were still filled with doubt. There was nothing the people could do outside, for every mall, store, and restaurants had been closed. Thankfully enough, the rain wasn't bad enough to start destroying windows.

A person had collapsed in the middle of an empty street. Small puddles had formed around the lone figure thanks to his slightly large build. His blonde hair stuck to his face, and his body was completely drenched. One could say that he was dead, while others might say that he simply fainted. But both guesses would be wrong; in fact, he was sound asleep. Something that wouldn't usually come from this particular boy. But then again, he was the Hero of Time, so who the heck in Japan would realize who he was?

His eyes slowly opened, letting his vision blur the instant moment he did so. He remembered the princess telling him that he would be sent to a place where peace existed, but was she wrong? Clenching his fists, the boy tried hard to get up, but he couldn't find the energy to do so. Multiple attempts were made, but every single one of them failed. Just when he was about to give up, he heard a familiar voice; one that belonged to a dear friend of his. One that helped him in times of danger, motivated him to save Hyrule, and defeat the King of Evil, Ganondorf, once and for all.

_Hey! Get up!_

Almost as if he were possessed, the boy got up. After he fully stood on both feet, he looked around. His surroundings were very unfamiliar. Was this New Hyrule? Or a new kingdom? There were signs with written symbols that he had never seen before. Tall towers were erected in a strange fashion, and instead of stone floors, there were flat surfaces made of unknown minerals. Getting the water out of his eyes with his left hand, the mute boy named Link realized that this was far from Hyrule.

He still had his green tunic on, but he had no Master Sword or Hylian Shield. Heck, he had nothing but a pink ocarina; the ocarina that his childhood Kokiri friend, Saria, had given him. Link took out the ocarina before staring at it with a far look. He would never had guessed that Saria was, in fact, the Forest Sage. It pained him to remember his best friend rooting for him, knowing that it might've been one of their final moments together. The ocarina in his hands was the only thing that connected him and the kind-spirited girl together. Waking up from his sad gaze, he put the instrument away.

And thus, he began to walk. He walked and walked, looking for nothing in particular. Time to time, he would find a glowing light he recognized as Navi. He'd chase it, only to let it disappear. After using his time to blindly search for his remaining friend, he finally found a dead end, with the light shining brightly from it. Staggering into the alleyway, Link slowly approached the light. However, a voice boomed in his mind; the Great Fairy.

_Link... Hero of Time... peace has come, but you shall face a new challenge of living among the foreign lands. In order to aid you, I shall provide you knowledge so that you could interact with others freely. This may be the last time you'll see me._

Link wanted to retort, but he felt a warm hand touching his cheek. The warmth seemed to light his world up, as the cold seemed to vanish a little. Silently, he heard the Great Fairy say her last words with a heart-melting smile,

_Goodbye, Link. May the Goddesses watch over you_. _It... was a great time with you while it lasted._

And with that, the light faded away. Link could only stare at where the Great Fairy once stood. Yet again, a dear friend of his had left.

_...I need to suck it up._

Realizing that he needed to man up, he prevented the tears from falling out of his blue eyes. Walking out of the alley, the boy in the green tunic continued his aimless journey. He needed shelter to live, so maybe he could use an empty shack or something along those lines. As he walked, he noticed an entire row of houses. It seemed too good to be true, but then again, they might reject his request rudely. However, at this point, he had nothing to lose. Walking towards a random door, he read the weird symbols in his head.

_Tsukamoto._

Tsukamoto? It sounded like an ancient name, but maybe everyone else had similar names. Coughing, Link raised his left hand before clenching it into a fist. The leather gloves supported his power when he began to knock on the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Link waited. He waited patiently, for he remembered that it was an etiquette to stay silent. When time passed for a bit too long, he began to knock again.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

His legs could not hold him sturdily anymore. The strength he once had was gone at this point. When the door opened for him, along with a bubbly voice saying something, he closed his eyes before falling into a deep sleep once more.

* * *

The next day, Link woke up, covered by a soft blanket. Eyes fluttering, it took some time for the boy to fully wake up. He still had his tunic on, which was somehow a relief to him. There was a warm aroma coming from somewhere. This perked his curiosity, making him sit up. His surroundings were... strange. There were tables, closets, and a strange wooden floor. And he wasn't even sleeping on a bed; no, he was sleeping on the freaking floor. With a blanket.

Lazily, the boy stood up, yawning loudly. Looking around, he found what seemed to be a door. His heavy legs brought him towards the exit. When he pulled the flat knob, however, nothing happened. He tried again and again. When all seemed to fail, he started pushing it instead. Then something struck him; there was a strange pedestal the door stood on. Using a different method, the boy pulled the door sideways. It worked. This was nothing new to him. After all, he had to solve a crapload of puzzles back in Hyrule.

He left the room, only to be greeted by multiple hallways. Looking from the left to the right, Link began to decipher which way would be a better one. There was still that fright he had when a Floor Master scared the life out of him in a maze, and this situation seemed no different. He gulped before taking the left. And then he was greeted by stairs. He had a _pleasant_ memory of stairs in Ganon's Castle. Sighing, he went down to what seemed to be the first floor. And then something caught his ear; something was coming out of a large room. Link walked towards the room, which was a mixture of the kitchen and the living room, before opening it quietly.

And then he regretted it.

He was greeted by two women eating something that looked brownish-yellow, but he couldn't tell what it was. The girls had black hair; one with long hair while the other had short hair. One had blue, round eyes while the other had red, sharp eyes. One was short while the other seemed tall. They were like a mirror. Suddenly, the image of Twinrova came into his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. He was clearly surprised when he saw their transformation, and now was not the time to remember it.

The short girl used an all-out, loud voice that blasted across the room, saying, "**WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Link could only blink in surprise.


	2. The Hell Called 'School'

The Tsukamoto sisters were a peculiar bunch. Yakumo was the mature younger sister, while Tenma seemed to be the complete opposite. Their heights often made misunderstandings, causing humorous situations. They were the only ones left in the Tsukamoto household, and have taken care of each other ever since. And now, sitting under a kotatsu table, Link found himself staring intensely at Tenma, who was doing the same. Yakumo, on the other hand, was cooking curry; one of her older sister's favorites.

"So... are you an elf?" asked Tenma. She was quite the blunt type, but this did not faze the Hero of Time. He simply nodded, wondering what an elf was. He was a Hylian, after all. Link could only think,

_Is she a rogue Gerudo or something?_

"Y-You do understand what I'm saying... right?"

Link nodded.

"Hundred percent?"

Link nodded again.

"Really?"

Link scratched an ear before nodding once more. He was getting a little tired of her rampage of questions. At least he introduced who he was using a strange writing utensil on a blank sheet of paper.

"Huh... that's so cool- **wait a second!**"

The girl squinted at the Hylian. He simply squinted back at her.

"Do you go to school?"

...

...

...

"...Hah?" blurted Link out of confusion. Now that he thought about it, he never went to a school. Instead, he spent his time trying to stop the King of Evil from conquering the whole freaking world. Of course he had an excuse to skip school at that time!

...Well, it was an excuse from _that_ time.

"Ah ha! I knew it! You must've been too poor to go or something."

Link, feeling a little insulted, checked his rupee pouch. It was full of rupees. Still, he decided that retorting would be too rude. After all, they did let him inside for temporary shelter.

"Starting from tomorrow, you shall go to school with us!"

Now that was some news. Yakumo stopped focusing on cooking for the moment before she poked her head out to the living room.

"Nee-san... I don't think forcing him is going to be a good idea."

"Naw~! He's not being forced! Right, Rink?"

Link nodded, confused on what to say. Maybe it wasn't much of a big deal, seeing how Tenma made it seem that way. The girl squealed before she stood up. Her posture was of one who had just earned a new status, but Link felt a little uneasy.

"Rick- er, Wink! You better get a hold of yourself right now, cause we're gonna go sign you up for school! The first day's starting soon, so if we're quick enough, you might be able to enter with us!"

"HaaAGH!"

Link stood up as well, with a burning fire in his eyes. He had no idea what the school was like, and therefore, he thought this to be a trial in his newfound life. Yakumo, on the other hand, worriedly continued to cook the food.

"Nee-san... I hope you know what you're doing..."

* * *

The next day, Link wore a uniform; a school uniform, that is. It fit him well, and compared to his rough tunic, the new clothes were more comfortable. However, he wasn't used to the smooth fabric. He would've simply wear his tunic and go, but since Tenma continued to pester him about it, he came to the conclusion that trouble would occur should he wear his old clothes. He and the Tsukamoto sisters walked to the school together. In all honesty, he wasn't sure whether to be worried or excited.

Touching his hair, Link sighed. It felt very strange to go around without a hat. He wasn't planning on throwing it away any sooner. Yakumo sensed a disturbance before seeing Link's troubled expression.

"Um... are you alright?"

The Hero of Time opened his mouth to say something... only to realize the error in his action. He looked back at her before shaking his head. He then continued to focus on following the two. Yakumo could only feel pity for the pointy-eared boy in front of her.

_Being mute must be horrible..._

She blamed her sister for taking the blonde to school without even knowing each other much, but it was just like what she'd normally do. Whenever someone is doing something she doesn't see fit in her eyes, she would step out before trying to help them out. The sisters had to wonder, however, where the mysterious teenager got his money from. In the day before, Tenma nearly had her eyes literally peeled when she asked if Link even had any money. When he showed the two his rupees, they felt awe-struck at the time. It rose many more questions about the boy, but they decided to leave him be.

"Here we are!"

The Bearer of the Triforce of Courage felt his jaw drop at the sight of Yagami High School. It was a big building, and a strange one that is. What mainly surprised him were the amount of students roaming in the school grounds. He felt his eyes twitch as he saw several girls pass by them. This was definitely a trial. It just had to be, and it obviously looked that way, too! Link knew that if he interacting with others was necessary, then he'd do a bad job at it. After all, he only had Navi with him throughout the entire journey to end Ganondorf's schemes.

Thank the goddesses that he was courageous.

Gulping, Link nervously followed the Tsukamoto sisters. He felt a huge spike of attention flying towards him. Wondering whether they liked to bully new kids using mind-screwing, the Hylian took a good look around him. Some girls had disturbingly shining eyes, reminding him of those switches he found in the dungeons. He wondered how the heck women could do that, and why they were using those eyes on _him_. On the other hand, an uneasy aura fell among some of the boys, while others were simply curious about his overall appearance.

"Alright! It's time to go look at the board of fate! Go, Link-chan!"

Tenma smacked the Hylian's back, making him stumble towards a large board. Looking up at what appeared to be a bunch of names, he searched for his name...

...and then he found it under _Class 2-C_.

...

_I don't know why, but I'm getting this really bad predicament now. Please, goddesses of the world, watch over me and my actions._

And thus, Link's first day of school had begun. In a whole different world.


End file.
